danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiro Europa
Hiro Europa is a student in the Ultimate Academy for Killing and a participant of the killing game featured in DR:ND Season 1. His title is Ultimate Criminal. With a shrouded past, he was responsible for the murder of a group of people, and had escaped the police time and time again, landing him as an Ultimate, against his will. History Early life Not much is known about Hiro's childhood, as he never delved into it in detail. Taking clues from other references, Hiro was part of a human experiment when he was a baby, which is why he never met his biological parents. This also explains his odd pink skin and strange stature, along with other appearance qualities. After this, he was adopted by Nike Europa, a young woman who was part of a royal and very rich family. Despite his new status, he would often act as a delinquent as not listen to what Nike would tell him. He would often get in trouble and have to be held in the police office until Nike would arrive and pick him up. It is presumed that his rebellious attitude was due to him being neglected at school because of his appearance. Hiro's Gang Affiliations When Hiro became older, he joined a gang called "Cross Bones" that would often cause misconduct among his city. Eventually, this became robberies and other serious crimes. Their gang often got involved in gang wars, which landed Hiro in more and more trouble. This is where he learned to escape from the cops, becoming very agile. However, once he reached age 18, Hiro left Cross Bones, and moved away from home to try and start a new life. Hiro and Eris After Hiro had settled in his new home, getting a new job, he stumbled across a small boy on the streets. He seemed to have been abandoned by his parents, and Hiro sympathized with him. He took the child home and named him Eris, unofficially adopting him. Hiro decided at that point that he was going to be a different person, so Eris would be able to live a better life than he did. He sent Eris to school and began his new life. Hiro's Loss Despite Hiro's efforts, rival gangs found out where he was. He was their number one target due to how skilled he was. First, they murdered Nike Europa while she was alone at home. Then, they found Eris during a school day, and kidnapped him, killing him brutally short after. They sent the photos to Hiro, who was sent into a frenzy of depression and regret. This soon turned to rage. Hiro then tracked down all the members of the gang, killing them. All the while, he was able to avoid the police. When he finished off the last one, and was about to take his own life, he was found by Hope's Peak. Acceptance to Hope's Peak Hiro was brought into Hope's Peak as an offer to turn his life around, despite him not wanting to. However, the alternative was prison. He decided he would play along for a short while, and accepted. He did not interact with any of his fellow students there, and would wear dark clothes so he could cover himself as much as possible. During the disaster, Hiro and the class of students he was in were put in a killing game, and he came out as one of the survivors, and would soon become part of another class in another killing game. Killing School Life Hiro Europa was among the class of students that made a deal with the remnants of despair. This was meant to be the final killing game. Hiro's memories of his losses and his past game were wiped, and he was put in a school with 15 other students. Hiro, during the beginning of the game, acted quite stoic. He was curious about the game, but did not seem to freak out at all. He kept his distance from the fellow students. He interacted a little with Kyoryu Chirano, who had asked him his favorite dinosaur. He didn't answer, but she guessed for him. During the first chapter, he expressed some distaste for the party, and did not want to go at first. He was convinced by Corentin Poirier to attend and give it a chance. The Party Hiro attended the pool party outside along with many other students, but did not find much fun in it. He helped put out the fire that had been started. When Tsukareta Purogurama's body was discovered, Hiro did not show much shock. Rather, he had made a point in saying he was expecting such a thing to happen. When Kyoryu was revealed to be the killer, Hiro reacted with surprising sadness. He simply told her that the dinosaur she had guessed for him was correct, and was silent after her execution. Hiro's Offer During chapter two, Hiro said that if someone was going to kill, they might as well kill him. Koto Moto and Corentin reacted with surprise and told him that he was not allowed to make such an offer. He conceded, albeit not seeming very genuine. The night of the murder, Hiro went missing after talking about himself dying. When Tomato's body was discovered, he entered and apologized for his disappearance. During the trial, Igor Akemi accused Hiro of murdering his own son, Eris. Hiro, who was under the assumption that Eris was still alive, refuted and helped reveal Igor as the true killer of Tomato. He wondered if Igor was correct, but that thought was quickly disregarded. Double Murder Hiro was there to discover the bodies of Ru Yin and Corentin Poirier. While being silent before the trial, when it was revealed that Tomamo Keshoya was apart of the murder of Corentin, and the true killer, Yoshimi Kiyohira, was executed, Hiro was completely silent and left for his room. Before he left, he covered his eyes for a moment. Hiro's Fate When the motive of chapter four was revealed to be motive videos, Hiro watched his out of curiosity, to see if his family was okay outside. The video explained that it was due to his meddling in gang actions that they were both murdered. After seeing this, Hiro was overcome with guilt and sadness. Soon after, Hikan Shirosuji entered Hiro's lab. Hiro was looking at a picture of himself and Eris, noticing that Hikan was going to grab a crowbar. He dropped the photo and intentionally bent over to pick it up. Hikan took the opening and knocked Hiro out, proceeding to strangle him to death. Later the same day, Hikan dropped Hiro's body into a piranha tank via the ventilation system and fled, leaving the body to be discovered as nothing but bones. Appearance Hiro appears to be a very short male figure, but it is unknown if he is human based on his appearance alone. He has pink skin, and some fuzz on his cheeks to represent a beard. He has large cartoony eyes, and a curved catlike mouth. Hiro wears what appears to be a street outfit. Sporting a dark hat with horns and a skull pattern on the front, representing his old gang. He wears a black leather jacket with fur around the collar. He also wears blue jeans with a black belt, and black shoes. Hiro does not appear to have a nose or ears, further pushing his cartoonish and outlandish design. However, his skull is shown to have nostrils. It has never been revealed what is under his hat, whether there is hair or more fuzz remains a mystery. Personality Despite being the Ultimate Criminal, Hiro acts wise and mostly uncaring. He is very distant and often tries to urge others to stay away from him. He seems hesitant to form connections with others, but when he does he seems like more of a mentor than his usual uncaring self. He often spends his time brooding and reminiscing about his past, claiming that it "haunts him." This is in reference to despite him leaving Cross Bones, he can never seem to escape those times. Even though he is very gloomy and low spirited, he seems to have a small bit of hope he always holds on to. Hiro believes that there is nothing more important than family. When he asked Hikan what was in his motive video, to get the response that Hikan had seen his little sister, he had made his decision that he would let Hikan take his life. Hiro is someone that believes in family, and has rock solid faith in it. As someone who has been abandoned by his parents and taken in by someone, and taken someone in who had been the same, he believes family is more than blood relation. However, when this one hope is lost, Hiro has lost everything. Despite being cold at first, Hiro is a caring person deep down. When he grows friendships, he values them. However, he has a hard time coping with things he's lost, and will often linger in guilt, rather than moving past it like most. Talent As the Ultimate Criminal, Hiro has experience in petty crimes and more serious ones. Even with this experience, he tries to use it to teach others that what he does should not be replicated. He does not seem to be proud of his talent, and even appears to have disdain for it, as it is like a mark that he cannot wipe off of his life. Relationships Family: Nike Europa Hiro seemed to have fond memories of his adoptive mother, but also talks about his guilt in not listening to her and treating her with the respect she deserved. He claims to have not talked to her in a while, but during the killing game he promises that he'll talk to her once he gets out. As a child before Hiro was involved with crime, he was often very close to her, and he started to separate himself once he began school. Eris Europa Eris seems to be the most important person in Hiro's life, just judging by the way that he speaks about Eris. Hiro has a connection to Eris, and that he sees himself in him. Despite trying his best to make a better life for Eris before the killing game, Hiro would often criticize himself and say that he didn't do good enough. Upon learning that Eris was dead, Hiro's spirit was broken, and he lost all sense of reality, shedding rare tears. Season 1 Killing Game Class: Kyoryu Chirano At the beginning of the killing game, Hiro found Kyoryu's childish attitude ridiculous, and would often not take what she said seriously. When she asked him what his favorite dinosaur was, he somberly answered with what Eris' favorite was, but then went back to his distant and cold demeanor, pushing her away from interaction. Hiro showed genuine sadness before she was executed, and tried to comfort he the best way he could before she died. He didn't say a word after her execution, simply blending amongst the crowd. Tomato Hiro and Tomato seemed to get along during their interactions. Hiro would often try to listen to what Tomato was trying to communicate, due to him being mute. Hiro did not seem to react much to Tomato's death, however. Igor Akemi Hiro and Igor only talked a little during the first chapter, but during chapter 2 they seemed to have some sort of rivalry. Hiro did not view Igor as someone to sympathize with, simply seeing him as someone who would hurt people for fun. This rivalry was short lived, but did cause Hiro to question himself for a moment. Corentin Poirier Hiro and Corentin interacted often, as Hiro would often call Corentin foolish for his attitude, as he did not find Corentin's belief in everyone very wise. Corentin would often push Hiro outside of his box, and Hiro would reluctantly agree. Hiro saw some of himself in Corentin. Or, rather, what he could be. Hiro was jealous of Corentin's happiness despite his rough past, and his ability to move past it. Hiro took Corentin's death hard, locking himself in his room after the trial. Hikan Shirosuji While their interactions were few and far between, Hiro spent his final moments talking with Hikan. He sympathized with Hikan's desperation, and allowed himself to be killed in hopes that Hikan would be able to escape for his own family. Nanashi Sato Hiro and Nanashi would often meet, as Nanashi would try to ask him about his underlying issues. Hiro would often deny her help and try to push her away. Hiro did not like people prying into his life, but also respected Nanashi as a person. He saw her as a close friend, despite her nosy attitude. Mari Aoyama Hiro and Mari Aoyama related to each other through their interactions, as they were both mysterious people who were distant from the others. Hiro was curious about her, wondering if she had also gone through rough times in her life that caused her to be so stoic. Tomamo Keshoya Hiro and Tomamo could relate very much to each other, both of them being criminals. They both found their similarities to be cause of a friendship, but Tomamo started to keep his distance when Hiro revealed his family, not wanting to ruin it for him. Koto Moto Hiro and Koto had a very close bond that they had formed during the killing game. Early on, Koto had found Hiro cute and would often embarrass him because of it. As they talked more, Hiro began to explain more of his life to her. Hiro had found a rare friend that he could talk to in Koto, and even made her worried that he would potentially die in the second chapter. Once he did die, she kept a bag of his bones, bringing it around with her to cope with the loss. List of Appearances * Danganronpa: Newly Despaired Season 1 * Halloween Special Story * Newly Despaired: Saisei (Mentioned) Trivia * Hiro's species was originally meant to be alien, but since that idea was scrapped, he was the only one kept, hence his outlandish design. * His design also took inspiration from the Muppets, specifically Elmo. * Hiro was the very first character Toffee used in DR:ND. * Hiro was mentioned by Eris' brain in Saisei, which eludes to the fact that in the second timeline, he is alive. Forfeit.png Mugshot.png HiroEuropaSprite.png Back.png Body Discovery.png Back2.png Lost.png DreamDaddy.JPG|Artwork by liquidate